Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Tiny Rick and Summer have a moment. Or two. Okay, three. SumRick.


Smells Like Teen Spirit

Tiny Rick and Summer have a moment. Or two. Okay, _three_. SumRick.

Tiny Rick is low-key a dick in here lol.

Also, I've kind of axed out a bit of this episode.

* * *

"H-hey, Summer!" Summer jumped as a hand latched onto the back of her tank top and yanked. Spinning around quickly, she was surprised to find Rick at her back. Looking down at him was still a little disconcerting; she was so used to staring up at her grandfather.

"Grandpa? What are you doing out of class?" She asked and glanced down the hall to see if Morty was nearby. It seemed to be just Rick greeting her. She wiped her still damp hands against her capris and gestured to the restroom.

"You need to use the bathroom?"

Rick gave her a large, open-mouthed grin, and spread his arms wide.

"No, I'm ditching cla _AAAA_ ss!" He yelled with far too much excitement for the mundane activity. Summer arched a brow and rested her hand against a cocked hip.

"Ditching class without Morty? Mean, grandpa."

Rick 'pshed' and waved his hand.

"That square wanted to stay in class. I-I guess Jessica asked him to help her with her science homework. Like that little turd could help her."

He gave a playful roll of his eyes and Summer gave a small giggle of amusement. There really was no way Morty could help Jessica with Science.

"Well, have fun ditching, I guess." She told him and made to head back to class. Rick spoke before she could fully turn around.

"W-wait—don't you want to come with me?" He asked and Summer halted and turned her attention back to him. She took in his earnest expression and furrowed her brows, dumbfounded.

"Is that an invitation?" She asked slowly because Rick never invited her to anything. It was always Morty or no one.

"Obviously, Summer." He said like she was silly to even be asking. "Let's go!"

"Go where?"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag. Inside Summer could see a handful of rolled up joints.

"Oh my God—is that _weed_?" She said and cast a look around the hall nervously. She quickly pushed the bag down so their bodies hid it.

Rick laughed and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Yeah and it's not going to smoke itself!" He said with a mischievous smirk and wink. Summer contemplated for a second but the choice was easy.

"Okay, let's go."

They snuck out of the hall, all the way to the back of the school where they exited through the double doors. The football field greeted them; luckily, PE was being held in the gymnasium that day so Rick and Summer found no other people as they crossed over to hide under the bleachers.

When they found a good spot Rick pulled out the baggie of joints, picking one out for them to share.

He put it to his lips and dug out a cheap bic lighter then took a deep drag as the flame made contact with the end. He passed it over to Summer as he blew out smoke.

Summer drew in a lungful and blew out small rings towards an impressed Rick.

"Nice, Summer," He commented.

It didn't take long for the weed to take effect and soon Summer and Rick were laughing about nonsensical things and gradually delving into deeper topics*.

"I'm almost out of high school and I have no idea what I want to do," She confessed and exhaled smoke into the air.

Rick scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Summer it doesn't matter what you do. Our existence is—i-i-it's so brief that literally nothing we do matters. You could—y-y-you could make the greatest invention this planet's seen but it—the universe is so big that any grand action we have aren't even blips on its radar."

"You say that but you do something extraordinary every day." Summer retorted.

"Yeah, to keep myself busy. Otherwise I'd just get bored and kill myself."

"What? What the hell?" She said, shocked by his blasé manner.

"What's the point of living if it's just going to be boring and monotonous?" He asked seriously. "That'd be like—like living like Jerry, Summer."

He sounded rather horrified at the prospect.

Summer gave an exasperated huff and shook her head.

"Grandpa, everyday is an adventure for you, and yeah, that's fucking _cool_. But you don't have to top off everyday with some banging activity to feel alive. It's not just the big moments. It's the small ones as well. Like right now." She took another drag on the joint and then gestured between the two of them. "This is a fucking awesome moment for me."

"What makes this moment so special?" He asks incredulously. "W-we're just smoking some cheap weed under the bleachers."

"Well, because I'm having it with you." She said, a soft smile on her lips. "And I love you, you know. And, like, life is about spending it with the people you love, and…yeah."

Rick remained quiet at her admission and Summer grew awkward under the silence.

She gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't mind me, I'm just high." She took one last puff on the joint before passing it over to Rick. Rick reached out to grab it when a voice slid through the silence.

"Hey—is someone smoking down here!?"

"Oh, shit!" Summer cussed softly as the bud fell from her fingertips. Rick quickly stamped it out and they held their breaths as the bleachers creaked above them. They could spot Principal Vagina through the cracks of the bleacher and they watched him stoop down to peer closer.

"I see you guys!" He said. "You two stay right there!"

"Time to fucking run, Summer!" Rick yelled with a laugh and latched onto Summer's hand. They broke into a fast sprint ducking under the support beams until they broke out from the bleachers and ran wildly across the field.

They could hear Principal Vagina cursing behind them as they ripped open the school's back entrance and stampeded through the halls noisily.

Rick jerked her to a stop and threw open a door.

They jumped into the room—a janitor's closet filled with cleaning supplies and excess desks and chairs—and waited until they heard Mr. Vagina run past the door. A beat passed with only their heavy breathing for noise before they immediately broke into breathless laughter.

"Oh, oh my god!" Summer cried. She presses a hand against a nearby desk as she doubles over. Rick leant against the door for support as his entire body shook with his amusement.

"What a rush—a-a-am I right?"

Summer couldn't answer, too busy trying to control her giggles. Rick's mirth slowly died down and he continued to watch Summer chuckle in the darkness.

"I—I think you were right," He said, voice soft.

"About what?" She asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. Rick pushed off the door and walked up until he was right in front of her.

"A-about—about life being comprised of big and small moments. And learning to enjoy the small ones as well as the big." He said, face inscrutable.

Summer cocked her head, a smile quirking up the corner of her lips. Rick's eyes followed the miniscule movement.

She was about to ask if she had something on her mouth when suddenly he leant up and kissed her.

Summer gave a startled exhale and reared back, shocked.

"Whoa, what the—"

"D-d-don't—don't think about it," Rick said while grabbing the front of her shirt. He gently tugged until Summer's face was level with his. When her face was an inch from his he let go of her shirt to cradle her face. He stroked his thumbs over the curve of her cheek and her breath hitched.

"Just enjoy this moment with me." He said and then pressed his mouth against hers again. Summer gasped against his lips and he delved his tongue in to run sensually against hers.

She is still for a moment but then twirls her tongue against his, bringing a hum of approval from Rick. She feels dizzy as he slants his mouth over hers; her blood pounding and rushing up to fill her face and fog her thoughts.

Rick is equally flustered as he pushes forward, forcing Summer back until her legs collide with the desk.

He cups beneath her ass and picks her up, sliding her back until she is positioned on the desk and he between her legs. He broke away, kissed along her jaw and down the column of her throat, and delved a hand beneath her shirt and bra to paw greedily at her breast.

She arched into his hand, mouth falling open to moan and he smothered it with his lips. He wrapped his other arm around her waist; dragged her flush against him and ground against her as he thumbed at her hardened nipple.

The door handle to the room jiggled and Summer broke away, dazed. He chased after her mouth, his lips hot as they descended on hers again.

"The door," She said breathlessly as someone tested the door handle again.

"Ignore it," He commanded but then there was a loud pounding and a voice yelling at them to open up. Rick turned around to glare at the door.

"Fucking— _we're having a fucking moment in here!_ "

There was brief silence before the lock popped and the door swung open to reveal an irate janitor holding a ring of multiple keys.

The janitor took a look at their flushed and disheveled appearance, noted the hand shoved up Summers shirt, and gave a heaving sigh.

"Out. Out. I won't have such grossness in my domain." He deadpanned and the two disentangled and righted their clothes before rushing past the exasperated janitor.

"We're probably the fifth couple he found in there," Rick commented once they were safely down the hall.

"Yeah," Summer agreed absent mindedly before her gaze swiveled down to Rick.

"So," She began tentatively and Rick's attention swung up to her. "What was that?"

"A moment, Summer. A-a brief period of time of little importance that, as we speak, is being over shadowed by something grander in this universe."

"Oh," Summer says, subdued. Rick catches her crestfallen expression and he quickly latches onto her hand. He brings it up and kisses her knuckles.

"J-just because it wasn't important to the universe doesn't mean it wasn't important to _me_."

Summer smiles sweetly at him and he feels his chest tighten. Sudden anxiety sweeps through him and he wants to take back his words.

"But it was _just_ a moment, alright?" He tells her nervously, releasing her hand as he did so. "Th-that—i-i-it won't happen again."

Rick breaks away from her after that and Summer is left standing alone in the hall.

.

.

.

"Where the fuck is Summer?" Rick asks Morty as they linger near the school entrance. School had ended about thirty minutes ago and the two were ready to sniff out the vampire lurking around.

Morty shrugged.

"I-I don't know—she hasn't responded to my texts."

" _What?"_ Rick hisses out; worry breaking across his features. "Why didn't you—sh-she could be in fucking trouble, Morty!"

"Oh, gee, Rick—I-I didn't think about—"

"Yeah, Morty, you never fucking think!" He snaps and then dashes back into the school.

"Summer!" He yells as he races through the halls. The few students milling about in the halls move out of his path as he searches frantically for his granddaughter.

His eyes coast over red and he does a double take and sees her leaning against the lockers.

Toby Matthews is chatting her up and the panic that Rick felt fell away, replaced with a slow simmering anger that rose as he watches the other boy brush his knuckles against her cheek.

Rick scowls as Summer blushes and giggles, her hand fluttering up to smack playfully against Toby's chest.

He waits for them to break away or notice his presence but they don't; instead they lean dangerously close and Rick is quick to garner Summer's attention.

"Summer," He growls out dangerously.

Summer jerks her head to him and she pulls away from the blonde. Toby says something to her and she nods and smiles before he casually walks down the hallway. Rick fights the urge to pull out his freeze ray as the larger boy passes by him.

"What's up?" Summer asked once she was near. Rick sends her a glare and she arches a brow at his expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asks carefully.

"Where's your phone?" He bites out.

"It's in my pocket," She says and pulls it out. She presses a button and finally sees the unread messages from Morty. She gives him a nonplussed look.

"Oh, are we going to look for the vampire now?"

Rick clenches his teeth and snaps at her.

"Jesus Christ, Summer!" He yells. "Are you this dumb? Th-there's a, a fucking _vampire_ in the school and you're here flirting it up with a potential bloodsucker! I mean, that dick could've—h-h-he could've just dragged you right on into one of these classrooms and—"

The memory of Summer gazing adoringly at Toby as he leans down towards her face sets Rick off and he punches the locker next to him.

Summer rears back at the dent he's left in the metal.

"Holy shit, grandpa!" She cries and reaches forward to grab his fist. "Are you okay?"

She turns his hand over in her palm, her thumb brushing over angry red knuckles. He shakes it out of her grasp.

"Don't pretend like you care," He growls at her and Summer's attention flies up to his face.

"What are—why are you acting like this?" She asks, a frown pulling down at her mouth. Rick feels even more anger swell over him because he doesn't know why he's angry but he is and Summer is somehow the cause of it. He huffs out an annoyed breath and whips around.

"I'm going to get, Morty," He snarls. "Y-you can—you go on back to sucking Toby's dick."

Summer latches onto his arm and swings him around until he is facing her again.

"You're being an ass," She tells him angrily and he shoves her away. Summer looks surprised at his actions and he feels anger roil in his gut hard enough to make him sick.

He walks away stiffly, ignoring Summer's angry shouts, and hopes he doesn't run into Toby.

Because if he does he's going to strangle that motherfucker with his bare hands.

.

.

.

When they get back to the house, bloodied stakes in tow, they make a beeline for the garage and the body floating in the vat.

"Bye, Tiny Rick," Summer says coldly and folds her arms across her chest as Rick begins the process of returning his consciousness to his old body.

"Wow, Summer—don't weep _too_ hard at our parting." He bites back sarcastically. Morty rubs his arm anxiously as he takes in the strained atmosphere.

"Um, well, I guess this is good bye, Tiny Rick." He tells the small, blue-haired teen. "I-i-it's a bummer you won't be at the party tonight."

"Morty!" Summer hisses and Rick's fingers halt over the keyboard.

"Party?" Rick parrots. "What party?"

He frowns at Summer until she huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Toby Matthews said we should have a party at the house tonight since mom and dad are still gone. Too bad you're returning to your old body now."

She waves her hand, indicating for him to continue the procedure.

Rick glares at her before it shifts into a malicious smirk.

"Y-you know what—I-I-I think I _will_ stay for the party tonight. You know—get one last _hurrah_ before I get back to my old body."

Summer glowered and Rick's smile widened under her ire.

"Text Toby and tell him to bring a lot of booze."

.

.

.

Rick kept a close eye on Summer, observing her even as he fought an overwhelming desire to sing a song. Yeah, he watched her like a fucking hawk, which is why he was a little pissed that she had somehow managed to cozy up with Toby in the two minutes it took him to refill his solo cup.

He saw Summer head up stairs with the blonde and something clenched painfully in his chest. He downed his drink, threw the cup off to the side, and marched angrily up the stairs.

Her door was just closing when he slid his foot between the crack and shoved it back open.

"What the—grandpa!" Summer cried when she saw just who it was that barged into her room. Rick ignored her and instead turned an earnest look to Toby.

"H-hey, Toby—I-I think your friend was asking about you downstairs. Something about— _eurp_ —concert tickets?"

There was some band coming to town that he'd heard Summer and some other teens talking about. He took a shot in the dark and figured Toby might be one of the sad saps searching for a ticket. He knew the lie worked when he saw Toby's eyes light up.

"Oh, shit, forreal?" Toby asked and then strode to the door. "Thanks Tiny Rick."

Rick nodded genially and waited till Toby left the room before he quickly locked the door.

He turned to glare at Summer. She glared right back.

"What the fuck, grandpa!?"

"Don't take that tone with me," He hissed. "I fucking—I-I-I _warned_ you to be careful of Toby."

"Yeah, when you weren't sure if he was a vampire! Newsflash, we staked that bastard this afternoon!"

He shook his head agitatedly and pressed forward to yell right up at her.

"W-what, Summer, you think there's only one? There could be a, a whole infestation!" He retorted hotly. "We could be mingling with them without even knowing, Summer! Y-you-you—you're just like your brother! You two never—never fucking think!"

Summer snapped her mouth closed and she gave him a look that could wither paint.

"You know what I think?" She said, voice flat and deadly. "I think you're fucking jealous. I think you're mad because you can't stand the idea of me fucking Toby."

Rick gnashes his teeth angrily and Summer stoops down.

"I think you'd rather it be you I was fucking." She whispered and something in Rick snapped.

He drags Summer down by her button up shirt and crushes his mouth against hers. Their teeth clack and there lips are mashed uncomfortably together but Summer just growls and presses harder against him.

The kiss is as painful as it is hot and Rick pushes Summer over to the mattress so that he can lay her flat. Summer drags him down with her and they are tearing off each other's clothes angrily.

"My shirt!" Summer snarls when he pries her blouse open, ripping off all the buttons in the process.

"I'll buy you a new one," He mutters unrepentantly as he slides the ruined shirt off her shoulders. He takes a moment to pull off his lab coat and Summer drags his sweater and wife beater off with little finesse. He undoes her bra and tosses it into the room before she toes off her shoes and socks.

He does the same with his shoes and Summer unbuckles his belt allowing him to kick his pants and underwear off. He helps Summer to rip down her capris and panties. When they are both finally bare he is on top of her again.

He kisses her furiously and trails his lips in a scorching path down her skin until he latches onto a breast. Summer keened beneath him and wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

He groaned as the head of his cock brushed against wet curls and the first thrust he gives is fast and hard. Summer moans and his head falls down to rest against her chest.

She fists his hair, dragging his head until he gets the hint and suckles at her other breast. He breathes in raggedly as he gentles his pace, finding a rhythm that is more punishing than if he'd gone faster.

She arches up; meets every slow, deep thrust he gives and tries to manipulate his speed to something faster. His hands slide down to grip against her ass, limiting her speed but angling it to bring him in deeper.

"Such a dick," Summer groans in frustration beneath him. He feels amusement under all the lust and anger.

"Best dick you'll ever have," He mouths against her tit cockily and Summer gives a sharp tug against his scalp.

He continues his steady pace until he feels Summer tense beneath him; her mouth falling open to let out a series of gasps and moans. Her fingers curl into his hair tightly as her walls clench delightfully around his cock.

He reaches up to kiss Summer hard and he picks up his pace until finally his dick throbs as he cums inside her.

He pulls out, lays at her side, and they both breathe raggedly in the darkness of her room.

"So what was that then?" Summer asks sharply after they've calmed down. "Another moment? Something small and miniscule to be swallowed up by the vastness of the universe?"

He sighs and draws her, back first, into his chest.

"L-look just," He doesn't know what to tell her; it's a rare moment where he is at a loss for words.

"I said before that just because it doesn't matter to the universe doesn't mean it doesn't matter to me." He finally says.

"Yeah, and you also said it wouldn't happen again, too."

He huffs but presses an apologetic kiss against her shoulder. Soon they both fall asleep and the next morning Summer wakes alone.

Her blouse is repaired and it's like the night before never happened.

Her top—and their tentative truce—lasts all the way up until the dance when Rick whacks her punch on her.

.

.

.

Summer watched as blood arced up through the air as her grandfather gleefully hacked at the bodies. She looked away as he chopped through Tiny Rick. He had been a dick for sure but…

They had some moments.

"Oh, man I gotta pick up your parents. They have been blowing me _up_. One last swing for the road!"

He whacked Tiny Rick one last time as she and Morty yelled disgustedly. She watches as he began to stride away, throwing the bloody axe as he did so, and then immediately pause as if he just remembered something.

"Summer, come with me."

Summer's heart plummeted when he cast her a look over his shoulder. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. She already knew what that look meant.

He wanted to talk.

"H-hey, what about me?" Morty asked indignantly and the small shred of hope Summer felt was snuffed out with the shake of Rick's head.

"You clean up." He commanded and then gestured for Summer to follow him. "Summer, hurry up."

.

.

.

"Are you going to cover up?" Summer asked awkwardly as she pressed her face against the glass. They'd left Earth about ten minutes ago and the ride thus far had been silent and uncomfortable.

Rick made a noncommittal noise.

"It's not like you haven't seen it already."

Her cheeks burned and she drew her knees up to her chest defensively. Rick groaned from the drivers seat.

"Shit, Summer—I—I-I'm sorry, alright?"

"What?" Summer asked, surprised by the apology. She turned to regard her grandfather. A heavy frowned marred his features as he glanced at her before quickly turning his attention away.

"Look, I—I-I-I didn't mean t-to…to take advantage of you like that, you know. I was young and thinking with my dick and—fuck, that's a really poor excuse." He sighed and scrubbed a hand against his hair; little flakes of dried blood falling with his agitated movements. He turned to Summer with a flat expression.

"If you want me to I'll leave."

"What?" Summer blurted out in shock. She took in Rick's solemn countenance and wondered how the conversation had suddenly escalated to him _leaving_. She'd fully expected Rick to chew her out for sleeping with his younger clone. She never expected _this_.

"Why would you leave?"

"I figured you'd be uncomfortable around me after what I did." He said, tone obvious.

"What _we_ did," She corrected him. "I played a part in it, too, you know."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, but I'm the adult here, Summer. I—i-it was up to me to be the responsible one."

She wants to say that in the act she had been the older one; that he had been ruled by his younger personality. But he looked hell bent on ignoring her reasoning so she instead decided to act.

Rick gave a surprised grunt as Summer suddenly straddled his lap, her hands sliding up to rest against his bare chest. She ignores the way the dried blood smears against her white capris or the fact that she is literally straddling her grandfather's nude body. The only thing she focuses on is his steely blue eyes.

"Summer," He began warningly and Summer hushed him.

"Don't think about it." She commanded and Rick fell silent.

She brought her hands up to cradle his face and ran her thumbs over his cheeks like he'd done to her in the janitor's closet.

"Just enjoy this moment with me," She said and then pressed her lips against his. Rick gave a stuttering exhale as she traced her tongue against his lips and Summer felt joy spread through her body when he slowly reciprocated. When they broke apart he looked closely at her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice hoarse. "D-don't—I-I-I'm leaving this decision to you, baby."

"Life's too short to have any regrets, grandpa." She said, her thumbs tracing beneath his eyes. "And I think I'd regret it a lot more if I let you go."

He gave her an inscrutable look before suddenly shifting a lever; the spaceship jerked to a stop and Summer rocked back on his lap with the abrupt stop. She shot him a confused look.

"Your parents can wait a bit longer," He said and then wrapped his arms around her waist to crush her closer. Summer blinked and then grinned. She slid her hands up and carded them through his hair and he gazed up at her before a slow, genuine smile stretched across his lips.

He leant up and his soft words ghosted over her lips.

"We're having a fucking moment."

He kissed her sweetly and Summer wished for a million more.

END.

* * *

*Weed has the same effect on Tiny Rick as teen angst lol.

You asked for cute and funny and I…I give you this. I feel bad for the anon who requested this lol. Sorry, I'll do something fluffy soon, I promise. Maybe with the Slumber Party verse because I'd like to write a SumRick with an already established relationship. Idk yet.

Anyway, yeah, being all philosophical and shit…not my forte. Took a stab at it and now I will quietly place that knife back into the drawer whence it came from.

To the people reading this off ff, this will probably be the last SumRick fic I post here. My last one was reported so I think it's just safer to put it on Ao3. Hope you guys check me out over there.

Next up is Miami Rick! Excited to write that guy. He's a lot sleazier than C137 so this should be fun.

Send me SumRick trash—or even asks and prompt requests—to my tumblr Blue10Spade


End file.
